Um eterno amor
by Miaka Urameshi
Summary: Kurama é um típico adolescente, que leva uma vida normal e estuda na mesma escola que Yusuke, mas tudo muda com a chegada de uma garota misteriosa de cabelos prateados e olhos vermelhos. Quem será ela e o que como sua chegada afetará a vida de todos ao seu redor? Leiam e descubram! Essa história promete Beijos da autora: Tricya freire.


Al era o seu Um amor eterno

Nota/autora: essa é mais uma versão de Yu*Yu hakusho com uma diferença Kurama é apenas um garoto normal com uma vida normal com todo adolescente exceto por uma ou outra confusão típica de um adolescente aqui ele também responde pelo nome tanto de Shuuichi Minamino com de Kurama que esconde um segredo e aqui Keiko e irmã de Kurama e ele estuda na mesma escola que Yusuke mais tudo muda com a chegada de uma misteriosa garota de cabelos prateados e olhos vermelhos prima de Yusuke e irmã de Chizu-nee e mais a misteriosa amiga de Kurama chamada katsumi e também tem Yomi que é um mentor e amigo de Shuuichi e tudo gira em torno de um torneio misterioso e mais eles contarão com a ajuda de um estudante que possui uma força misteriosa, chamado Kuwabara e é claro com não podia deixa de ser nosso baixinho mais querido terá um papel importe nessa historia mais você só vai saber se acompanha a historia que promete dar o que fala.

Beijos da autora: Tricya freire.

(primeira temporada)

1º. O começo de tudo.

Era um dia com outro qualquer e Shuuichi corda cedo com sempre e vai toma seu banho ele ainda se sentia estranho com se algo uma coisa estivesse para ameaça seu mundo perfeito, sua família e seus amigos. Shuuichi Minamino tem 16 anos cabelos vermelhos e olhos verde alto de porte atlético, inteligente sempre o primeiro da classe e é claro o queridinho das mulheres e pra no esquecer ótimo com plantas.

Ele vai toma seu banho e escovar os dentes e os cabelos ruivos em menos de meia hora eles já se encontrava pronto para ir toma seu café mais com era costume toda manha ele logo escuta os gritos de sua irmã caçula.

- **Kurama desce logo ou vamos nós atrasa anda logo criatura.** – grita Keiko da sala

Kurama suspira, ele ganha esse apelido depois que sua mãe se casara novamente e seu irmão filho de seu padrasto também se chamava Shuuichi ele adorava a mãe e queria muito que ela fosse feliz mais ainda não se acostumará com outro homem no lugar de seu pai embora ele fosse apenas uma criança quando Minamino seu pai morrera ele ainda podia se lembra do rosto de seu pai naquele instante uma lagrima solitária desceu pelo seu rosto e mais sua vez a voz de sua irmã se faz ouvir:

- **Kurama já to perdendo a paciência se você não descer agora vai pra escola Meiou sem toma café.** – grita Keiko ainda mais alto

Pelo amor Deus a quem será que aquela menina havia puxado a mãe deles é que não tinha sendo já que Shiori era doce e calma ao pai também não era já que Hatanaka era a calma em pessoa mais achou melhor desce de uma vez antes que aquela criatura desse mais um de seus gritos. Ele desce as escadas com a pasta nas mãos e ao se senta a mesa escuta logo as reclamações de sua querida irmã Keiko tem 14 anos cabelos e olhos castanhos chocolates de estatura mediana, modos delicado apesar de não parecer corpo na medida ótima aluna e também estudava na escola Meiou só que no primeiro ano enquanto ele estava no terceiro ano junto com seu melhor amigo Hiei que tinha uma personalidade forte voltando a Keiko ela é boa em esporte sendo que sempre pratica vôlei e é claro ela também é ótima em outra matéria que é enche o Yusuke de pancada coitado dele enquanto ele esta nessas considerações ele escuta a voz de sua irmã que fala.

- Shuuichi será que eu poderia te pergunta uma coisa? – começa Keiko meio tímida

- faça se pode eu respondo! – fala Kurama levantando a sobrancelha já que era raro que sua irmã chamá-lo de Shuuichi

- é o Yusuke ele tem namorada? – indaga a garota de cabeça baixa

- bom eu não sei! – responde Kurama e faz uma pergunta. – por que ta interessada nele maninha?

- eu? Deus mim livre coitada da menina que namorá-lo. – responde a garota

Kurama desfaça um sorriso era hilário ver as tentativas de sua irmãzinha em disfarçar o interesse em seu amigo que o que mais gostava era enche a paciência de Keiko e volta e meia ela enchia ele de tapa, chute e soco se isso era amor ele agradecia por não sofre dessa doença. Uma ultima olha para o relógio de parede percebeu que se não saíssem logo não chegariam a tempo a escola ele se levanta e faz um gesto para que a irmã o acompanhasse ou ambos nunca chegariam à escola.

Já do lado de fora eles se colocam a caminho da escola Meiou onde ele estudava desde os 12 anos durante o percurso ele não percebeu que era observado por uma figura em volta de um capuz e outro usando uma mascara.

- então é aquele o garoto? – indaga um garoto de mascara.

- ele mesmo quem diria uma beleza de humano não acha?! – indaga a garota de capuz e mascara em forma de borboleta

- olhar pra minha cara eu por acaso tenho jeito de viado? – indaga indignado.

- não! – diz rindo mais logo muda a expressão. – mais precisamos ter certeza que é ele.

- e como vamos fazer isso? – indaga o garoto

- com isso! – responde a garota mostrando um apito.

- que isso ta chamando o coitado de cachorro? – indaga o garoto.

- deixa de ser burro criatura. – diz a garota dando um cascudo no garoto. – isso é o apito itake somente nossa espécie o escuta.

- mais você não é da nossa espécie. – diz o mesmo garoto.

- mesmo assim eu escuto. – diz a garota e leva o apito a boca.

Ela sobra o apito mais nem um som é ouvido mais naquele mesmo instante Shuuichi parar e sente um incrível arrepio por todo o seu corpo ele olha em volta a procura do som que ouvira e seus olhos param diretamente onde se encontra as duas estranhas figura mais a garota sabia que estava bem escondida mais mesmo assim ela pode sentir aqueles olhos de um verde esmeralda em sua pessoal ele olha mais um pouco ate que Keiko grita.

- **deixa pra admira a paisagem na volta Kurama ou vamos nus atrasa.** - grita a Keiko

- depois você pergunta por que o Yusuke implica tanto com você. – exclama o ruivo

- é por que ele é um imbecil assim com todas as garotas que babam em cima de você. – responde Keiko.

Sem dizer mais nada eles seguem em silencio mais Kurama ainda pensa "é assim que tudo começa uma irmã louca e uma sensação de que algo esta prestes a comece."

Não muito longe no galho de arvore uma garota sussurra "tudo começa com um sonho e termina com um pesadelo meu querido Kurama."

E assim os dois vultos somem com a certeza de que finalmente acharam o que procuravam. Quem seria a misteriosa garota da mascar de borboleta? É o rapaz que a acompanha? E o que será que ambos querem com Kurama?

Quer sabe a resposta? Então não percam o próximo capitulo muita coisa ainda vai acontecer.

"tudo começa com um sonho e termina com a realidade"

2º. Uma nova aluna misteriosa

Graças à rapidez de Keiko e Kurama eles chegam a tempo e era mesmo muita sorte ainda faltava dois minutos pra o sinal tocar no momento em que entraram eles dão de cara com um Yusuke com a cara mais idiota do que de costume e eles param pra conversa.

- ei Yusuke por que essa cara de quem viu um passarinho verde? – indaga Kurama

- que peste de passarinho verde Kurama. – responde o moreno

- então por que essa cara de idiota? – indaga a Keiko desconfiada.

- hoje você não me tira do serio. – fala Yusuke sorrindo

- por quer? Você ta doente Yusuke? – indaga Kurama preocupado já que o amigo era muito pavio curto.

- to ótimo não se preocupa! – responde o moreno se retirando para a sala de aula.

Enquanto Yusuke se afasta deixando os dois amigos de olhos arregalados com sua atitude o que será que deixa o cara mais preguiçoso nos estudos com vontade de entra na sala de aula naquele dia.

- esse Yusuke está tão estranho. – sussurra Keiko ao lado do irmão

- bom depois a gente descobre o que ta acontecendo com ele agora vai pra sua sala que eu vou pra minha. – diz Kurama

Keiko vai pra sala do primeiro ano e Kurama vai pra do terceiro ano sem sabe que a felicidade de Yusuke seria sua infelicidade já que junto com ela viriam lembranças que ele iria deseja esquecer.

Então assim que todos entram na classe todos se sentam em seus lugares e o Profº Takanaka entra e vai logo falando.

- bom dia turma hoje nós teremos uma nova aluna que chegou de Hong Kong, por favor, senhorita Urashima entre. – pede o Profº.

Uma garota de cabelo prata e olhos vermelhos sangue que adentra a sala e parar diante dos alunos que ficam impressionados com tamanha beleza mais um aluno em especial a encara sem acredita não aquilo não podia se real Kurama não podia acredita que a garota que aparecera nos seus sonhos estava agora diante dele e com o sonho não fizera jus a ela era ainda mais bonita na realidade nesse momento o Profº fala:

- por favor, Srtª se apresente a turma. – pede o Profº

- bom- dia meu nome é Tricya Urashima Urameshi tenho 14 anos e acabei de chega à cidade e espero fazer amizade com todos. – diz a garota.

Um garoto de cabelo loiro levanta a mão e pergunta:

- por caso você é parente de Yusuke? – indaga o garoto

- sim sou prima dele! – responde Tricya com um sorriso encantador.

- uau ela é linda de mais. – exclama mesmo garoto.

Tricya apenas sorrir ela já estava acostumada com isso mais o verdadeiro interesse dela estava bem a sua frente nesse instante o Profº fala.

- bom! Srtª Urashima a senhorita pode se sentar na carteira atrás do Srº. Minamino. – fala o Profº de literatura.

- com licença. – pede a menina se curvando.

Ela segue ate a sua carteira e ao passar por Kurama ela faz o tempo se congelar pro um segundo e sussurra:

"uma memória não pode ser apaga apenas temporariamente bloqueada."

Depois disso o tempo volta ao normal e Kurama fica estático e se vira no mesmo momento em que a garota se senta atrás dele.

- Srº. Minamino algum problema? – pergunta o Profº

- não nenhum! – responde Kurama se virando pra frente e nem percebeu o sorriso de Tricya.

Nisso o Profº continuou a aula:

- peguem seus livros de literatura romântica e abram na pagina sete capitulo seis onde se lê o seguinte verso: "se no céu eu viva com os anjos eu preferia esta na terra onde poderia esta ao seu lado e reverencia sua beleza eternamente" - o Professor faz uma pausa e depois fala – bom qual foi o significado desse verso o que ele deu a entender?

Tricya levanta a mão e o Profº fala:

- diga Srtª Urashima!

- o verso fala sobre o sentimento mais profundo que é o amor irreal entre dois seres completamente diferente e que seria capaz de abandonar tudo para viver para sempre ao lado dessa pessoa. – responde Tricya

- muito bem e a Srtª crer que realmente exista um ser capaz de amar sem reserva outro ser tão diferente? – indaga o Profº a olhando profundamente de maneira direta.

- sinceramente... Não o ser humano é egoísta demais pra amar de forma tão pura. – responde a garota.

- então a Srtª crer que...

- mais isso não quer dizer que eu não possa esta errada. – diz Tricya interrompendo o Profº

Depois disso o Profº se vira para a louça e começa a escrever um pequeno exercício para a turma:

- quero que vocês respondam esse exercício em dupla podem escolher seu parceiro. – diz Profº se sentando em sua mesa.

Essa era a parte que Kurama mais odiava por que aí era que começava o alvoroçou por que todas as garotas queriam fazer par com ele e no momento em que as garotas se aproximavam Tricya se apressa em junta sua carteira a de Kurama e sorrir de modo debochado para as meninas que lhe lançam um olhar mortal.

- obrigado por mim livra delas. – diz Kurama com um sorriso

- disponha agora vamos responde esse questionário. – diz Tricya sem dar muita atenção a Kurama.

Ele não queria admitir mais essa atitude o deixava intrigado não que ele se achasse um presente dos deuses para as mulheres só que não sabia por que mais queria muito a atenção daquela garota. E durante todo o tempo da aula ela se concentrará no exercício sem da muita atenção a seu parceiro de questionário com um leve sorriso ela sabia que o estava deixando confuso pobre Kurama.

Meia hora depois o sinal toca para terceira e quanta aula que seria de Historia mais nesse meio tempo apenas Kurama e Tricya haviam terminado de responde as questões do exercício e o entregavam ao Profº que se retira desejando a Tricya uma boa estadia na escola Meiou ao que Tricya agradece com um de seus doces sorrisos.

Nisso a professora de historia Yumi entra olhando em volta e avista a nova aluna e fala.

- vejo que temos uma aluna nova qual seu nome jovem? – indaga a Profª com um sorriso.

Tricya se levanta e se curva diante da mestra.

- meu nome é Tricya Urashima Urameshi é um prazer conhece – lá. – diz a garota se endireitando

- bom o prazer é meu sou Yumi Takashima sou a professora de Historia seja bem vinda a Tókio e a escola Meiou. – diz a Profº fazendo um gesto para que a garota se sentasse.

Tricya agradece e se senta de novo e a Profª começa a aula falando sobre as antiguidades da cultura grega e quanto Tricya olha pra fora da janela ela ver seu companheiro o koorime de fogo branco correndo atrás de um yokai que parecia ser muito perigoso para que ele pudesse lidar com o monstro sozinho Tricya levanta a mão e fala:

- Profª eu posso ir ao banheiro? – pede a menina

- claro mais, por favor, não demore e aproveite e passe na diretoria para pega seu livro de historia volume dois. – fala a professora com um sorriso no rosto e se virando para a louça de novo.

Tricya sai de vaga e quando chega ao correto ela salta a janela do terceiro andar e cai em pé suavemente no chão

E começa a correr na direção em que vira seu amigo seguir no caminho ela libera sua energia e suas veste se tornam brancas de estilo ninfa e ela materializa seu arco o colocando nas costa começa a correr com os pés descalços só o que ela não sabia era que um espantado ruivo havia presenciado tudo e estava olhando através da janela estático.

Kurama não podia acredita melhor ele devia esta tento uma ilusão aquilo não tinha lógica ele fecha os olhos e quanto os abre de novo não avista mais a tal garota sim com ele pensara estava sobre o efeito estressante dos estudos nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolvesse quem era aquela ninfa na realidade? Indaga-se sem sabe que ela era a misteriosa nova aluna.

Seria aquilo realmente uma ilusão criada pela mente de Kurama ou realmente aquela garota era uma espécie de ninfa da floresta que abita os sonhos de muitas pessoas? A resposta você só terá acompanhando essa historia que promete muitas emoções

"na realidade aquele era um sonho que eu desejava realizar"

03. Confusões e ilusões

Fazia Meia hora desde que Tricya saíra da sala Shuuichi já estava ficando desconfiado mais preferia ignora aquilo não era da conta dele o que ela fazia mais aquela visão que tivera ainda insistia em perturbar sua mente.

Enquanto isso em um bosque uma ninfa e uma youkai de fogo estavam em dificuldade nada parecia atiguir o outro Youkai inimigo em uma hora Tricya largou o arco e pega à adaga cravejada de esmeraldas e avança pra cima da criatura que devia facilmente.

- mais que droga desse jeito nós dois seremos mortos facilmente. – exclama Youkai de fogo.

- não se deixe fraquejar facilmente ainda temos que trazer o Youko de volta e não vai ser esse imbecil que me impedira. – exclama Tricya se levantando.

- desista garotinha o Youko é nosso ele morrera antes que possa desperta novamente. – fala o Youkai de aparência bestial.

Enquanto se aproxima estacou e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ela faz o apito itake se materializa e ela o leva aos lábios e o assombra o inimigo estremece.

- **garota idiota acha que pode me deter com esse assobiou idiota.** – grita o mostro avançado

- **morra seu imbecil.** – exclama a garota suavemente.

Nesse instante surgir surge outro Youkai que avança em direção ao inimigo sem dá lhe tempo de reagi.

- vórtice demoníaco. – exclama o vulto

Água atinge em cheio o inimigo fazendo cair longe e inconsciente nisso o Youkai de água fala:

- caramba se não é por mim vocês dois já era. – exclama o garoto.

- deixa de ser convencido se você tivesse se apressado antes de eu usa o apito itake isso não teria acontecido. – diz Tricya irritada.

- que culpa tenho eu se não havia mais vagas na escola Meiou e tive que fica a dois quarteirões daqui. – exclama Kissuki indignado

- isso não é problema meu seu imbecil a que falta me faz a Babby se ela tivesse aqui já teria colocado ordem nessa bagunça. – lamenta Tricya

- nem vem ainda não me refiz da sova que ela me deu. – diz Kissuki esfregando o bumbum

- bom pessoal ta tudo muito bom ta tudo muito bonito mais se não corremos teremos problemas na escola. – diz Sandritus suspirando

E assim Sandritus e Tricya seguem para a escola Meiou e Kissuki para a escola Nakashi aquele tinha sendo o dia da confusão só mesmo aquele Youkai imbecil pra desviá-la de seu alvo. Assim que chegam ao pátio da escola Tricya volta a entra no prédio da escola pela janela já em sua forma original pra sua sorte o sinal ainda não havia tocado ela correr ate a diretoria e qual não foi seu sorriso ao ver que tinha cinco alunos pegando algo com a secretaria teve que espera sua vez.

Enquanto isso na sala de aula do Terceiro ano a professora se vira pra Kurama e fala:

- Srº Shuuichi Minamino poderia ir ver o motivo da demora da Srtª Urashima? – pede a Profª

- sim Srª Takashima. - responde o Ruivo se levantando e indo atrás da garota.

Já do lado de fora da sala Kurama suspira cansado ele precisava dar um tempo ou acabaria enlouquecendo mais mal deu dois passo quando sentiu algo estranho que pressentimento era aquele com se algo realmente ruim o estivesse espreitando não muito longe dali Tricya também sentiu o perigo e exclamou antes de sai correndo dali:

- **Kurama!** – exclama ao correr

Em uma arvore ao lado de onde o Youko se encontrava um Youkai observava e se preparava para atira uma adaga em Kurama quando Tricya cruza o corredor avista o youkai que atira uma adaga em direção a Kurama Tricya sabia que se usasse a congelação de tempo demoraria muito o jeito era usa a barreira inversa que deixaria as pessoas comuns de fora e assim ela o faz:

- barreira de três pontas sul, leste e oeste barreira de reversão. – exclama Tricya e uma barreira se ergue em volta da escola para impedir que os humanos presenciassem algo de anormal.

E em seguida se lançou pra cima de Kurama o emburrando pra o lado e a adaga acaba raspando pelo braço a ferindo mais em vez de se preocupação consigo ela estava preocupada com Kurama.

- Kurama você esta bem? – indaga Tricya ajudado Kurama a se levanta.

- sim eu estou bem! Mais e você? Esta ferida?! – indaga Kurama preocupado com a garota.

- **isso não e nada comparado ao que vou fazer com esse infeliz.** – exclama Tricya começando a metamorfose de humana para Ninfa.

-** O QUE... VOCÊ... È?** – indaga Kurama incrédulo

Tricya não responde apenas dispara atrás do Youkai que foge para o bosque ao lado de floresta Tricya invoca seu arco e uma flecha e exclama ao atira:

- **VOCÊ NÃO VAI FUGIU.** – exclama Tricya bem alto.

A Flecha atinge o Youkai bem na perna e ele cai Tricya se aproxima e indaga:

-**DIGA QUEM MADOU VOCÊ? DIGA AGORA!****– **indaga Tricya furiosa.

- **QUANDO Á HORA CHEGA VOCÊ SABERA ATÉ LÁ NÃO SE DESCUIDE OU O SEU QUERIDO YOUKO MORRERA!** – exclama o Youkai se alto destruindo

Nessa hora chega Sandritus que coloca a mão no ombro de Tricya e fala.

- temos que nós preparamos as dificuldades estão apenas começando. – diz Sandritus.

- eu sei mais que droga se ao menos soubéssemos quem esta por trás disso, nós vamos ter que fica de vigia pra que Kurama não corra perigo. – exclama Tricya se virando e ficando estática.

- o que foi? – indaga Sandritus ao ver a prima estática.

- **droga Shuuichi Minamino.** – grita Tricya olhando por sobre o ombro de Sandritus.

Sandritus olha pra trás e ver o próprio Kurama parado a poucos metros deles e pela expressão do cara ele pensava que tinha ficado doido.

- xiiiiiiiiii e agora o que vamos fazer? – indaga Sandritus

Tricya não responde em um pisca de olhos ela esta diante de um surpreso Kurama que tenta dizer:

- **O que é vo...** – começa Kurama mais é impedido quando...

- Ninguém que você conheça mais de quem logo você lembrara. – diz Tricya suavemente sobrando um pó cintilante na face de Kurama.

Antes que Kurama pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele sentiu uma sonolência estranha e cai nos braços de Tricya que o ampara e Sandritus fala.

- você usou o pó ilusão de etérea? – indaga Sandritus

- sim ainda não é a hora de ele sabe a verdade mais em breve o próprio Youko vira atrás de mim e pode ter certeza não vai ser pra conversa sobre o tempo! - exclama Tricya irônica.

- vamos temos que desfazer a barreira de reversão e coloca Kurama no lugar onde estava. – diz Sandritus ajudado Tricya a leva Kurama de volta pra escola.

Ao chegarem a o corredor onde Tricya salvara Kurama eles deitam Kurama encostando o à parede e Sandritus se vai e Tricya exclama.

- barreira de reversão libertação. – Exclama a Garota e assim que a barreira se desfaz.

Tricya pega o livro e se aproxima de Kurama e fala:

- Shuuichi acorda! – exclama o sacudindo. – acorda Minamino.

Aos poucos e de vagar Kurama vai despertando e olhando pra Tricya fala:

- o que houve por que estou encostado á parede? – indaga shuuichi.

- você parecia esta dormindo e pela sua cara o sonho era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo! – responde Tricya ajudado Kurama a se levantar.

- eu vi você se transformando em uma espécie de ninfa... Você me disse algo sobre um... Um. – Kurama tinha a leve impressão de que iria entra em colapso ou que tinha fica do meio perturbado.

- calma Kurama achou que foi só um sonho ou uma ilusão de ótica. – fala Tricya com voz inocente.

- creio que isso foi sim uma confusão da minha mente ando muito estressado. – concorda Kurama suspirando.

- vamos volta pra sala! Achou bom você parece descansado. – fala Tricya.

- você tem razão. - diz Kurama.

Os Dois seguem pra sala no caminho Tricya avista sua irmã Chizu-nee que acena em positivo e os dois então na sala Tricya explica que tinha umas cinco pessoas na diretoria por isso demorara tanto ela volta a seu lugar e permanece concentrada ate toca o sinal pra o intervalo o resto do dia transcorreu de formal calma e tranqüila e ao chega a hora de ir pra casa ela se despede de seus colegas e espera Sandritus para irem juntos pra casa ao passar por ela Kurama fala:

- ate amanha Tricya tenha uma boa tarde. – diz Kurama indo embora junto com sua irmã que havia chegado.

- ate amanha Minamino tenha uma boa noite por que você estará seguro pra isso. – diz a ultima frase em um sussurro.

Enquanto via o garoto se afasta ela fala em pensamento "descanse por que a nossa jornada vai ser bem longa."

E com esse pensamento ela seguiu pra casa ao lado de seu primo com a certeza que seria apenas uma questão de tempo ate o Youko vim ao seu encontro *cuidarei de você Kurama*

"a vida pode ser curta mais a caminhada é longa"

04.º os inimigos e os aliados

Eram 19 horas da noite quando o telefone da casa de Kurama Toca e quem a tende e o irmão de Kurama:

- alo residência da família Minamino Hatanaka. – cumprimenta o garoto.

- alô com quem estou falando? – indaga uma voz feminina.

- com Shuuichi Hatanaka! – responde Shuuichi

- será que eu poderia fala com o Kurama? – indaga a voz feminina.

- claro quem deseja fala com ele? – indaga Shuuichi.

- diga que é a Katsumi Takiou! – responde a garota.

- um momento, por favor. – pede o garoto.

Shuuichi Hatanaka tem 15 anos olhos castanhos escuros cabelos castanhos médios e estar no segundo ano e ele é filho do padrasto de Kurama mais o trata com um verdadeiro irmão e é ele também o motivo de todos chamarem Shuuichi Minamino de Kurama. Shuuichi sobe as escadas ate o quarto de Kurama e bate a porta e do outro lado se ouvi s voz de Kurama:

- pode entra. – responde o ruivo.

- mano tem uma tal de Katsumi querendo fala com você no telefone. – fala Shuuichi.

- pode deixa que eu atendo aqui no quarto valeu Shuuichi. – agradece Kurama.

- de nada mano. – diz o garoto saindo do quarto e esperando o toque do interfone do irmão para descer e coloca o telefone da sala no gancho.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Kurama:

- então me conta as novidades Kurama. – pede Katsumi com um sorriso na voz.

- você não muda mesmo né Katsumi? – indaga Kurama rindo.

- não mesmo minha mãe já desistiu de me mudar! Então diz quais as novidades. – indaga Katsume.

Kurama suspira e falou meio desanimado:

- o estresse vai acaba comigo! E chegou uma aluna nova na escola o nome dela é Tricya Urashima Urameshi! – responde Kurama de um jeito Meio distraído olhando pra janela.

- opa, opaaaaaaa será que eu entendi direito esse suspiro finalmente o tão cobiçado Shuuichi Minamino foi fisgado?! – exclama Katsumi rindo maliciosa.

- você sempre tira conclusões precipitadas à garota nem me da atenção a não ser quando precisa da minha opinião para responde o questionário de trabalho em dupla. – fala Kurama desanimado.

- preciso conhecer essa garota pra ignora você ou ela é cega, doida ou simplesmente não se deixa levar por beleza. – comenta Katsumi rindo.

- hahaha muito engraçado! – exclama Kurama emburrado. – por fala nisso quando você volta pro Japão?

- chego dentro de dois dias ate lá não avança na menina. – diz Katsume de modo displicente.

- acho melhor desligar antes que eu esqueça a educação e baixe o nível das palavras e comece a falar mal de você e te chame de tudo quanto é nome. – fala Kurama estressado com a conversa.

- nossa ta nervosinho hen?!. –Diz Katsume rindo ainda mais. – ate a quinta- feira Kurama beijinhos.

Depois disso ambos desligam o telefone e Kurama se coloca a pensa no que a amiga havia falado realmente a prima de Yusuke era diferente de certa forma isso o agradava muito e o frustrava ao mesmo tempo e com esses pensamentos ele acaba adormecendo sem sabe que naquele momento a garota em quem pensava velava seu sono para que nada o ferisse.

Um pouco bem mais longe dali um estranho grupo se reunia em volta de um templo antigo no mundo humano então uma voz se faz ouvi:

- **não acredito que perdemos dois dos nossos subordinados.** – Grita uma voz furiosa

- senhor Nakari... Por favor, me deixe ir prometo que voltarei com a cabeça do Youko numa bandeja. – pede uma youkai de cabelos roxos e olhos azuis.

- **NÃO DIGA BESTEIRAS SABE QUE NÃO TEM NENHUMA CHANCE CONTRA A URASHIMA.** – exclama o Yokai de olhos e cabelos dourados.

- se acalme Nakari você não é o único que esta furioso Tricya Urashima é uma ameaça mais sabemos que é impossível atingi-la através de seus entes queridos. – exclama uma garota Youkai de olhos violetas

- **maldita seja aquela garota.** – grita Nakari

- calma meus amigos talvez conseguimos atingi – lá não agora mais em breve. – exclama uma mulher de aparência andróide e humana.

- o que quer dizer com isso Mukuro? – indaga o líder que ate aquele momento só observava seus subordinados

- Shuuichi Minamino, ou melhor, Youko Kurama. – diz com um sorriso mistério.

Algo dizia aos membros daquele grupo que o Youko seria em breve o ponto fraco da garota Urashima ou não talvez o ponto fraco dela fosse à forma humana do Youko não custava nada esperar.

Em um lugar bem mais distante outro grupo também se reunia para discuti o atual problema que era proteger Kurama e desperta sua mente sem como isso dispersasse seu lado maligno mais entre os presentes só uma pessoa estava ausente:

- **MAIS QUE MERDA CADÊ A TRICYA?** – indaga Babby irritada com a demora.

Babby tem cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, na foram humana possui 16 possui personalidade fort líder do grupo depois de Koenma, seus poderes são centrados no fogo e no ar tendo a capacidade de interagir facilmente entre Youkais e Humanos seus olhos mudam de cor de acordo com a ocasião Sandritus e Kissuki sempre dizem tem amor á vida não mexa com ela e é ela quem vai fazer Kurama passa pelo que chamamos de sufoco apesar de tudo isso e uma verdadeira amiga e Tricya a considera uma irmã sendo que no mundo Youkai elas já foram irmãs as duas conheceram Kurama no passado sendo que Tricya morrera no mundo Youkai e Babby não mais a força mista da dama do fogo e do ar superar tudo coitado do Hiei.

- fica calma Babby logo ela, Sandritus e Kissuki chegam! – responde Koenma.

- calma essa é a única coisa que a Babby não tem ou se tem não sabe usar. – fala Kamila rindo.

- **ninguém te perguntou nada garota não me provoca que hoje não estou com humor pra pega leve.** – diz Babby irritada

- olha como tou tremendo de medo. – Kamila rir.

- **vamos para com isso já ta me estressando.** – diz shollyn já nervoso.

- ai, ai, ai olha só o barraco mulher brigando é pior que de diarréia. - exclama shyon de modo entediado.

- **o que foi que você disse moleque?** – grita Babby e Kamila o mesmo tempo.

- eu... Eu... Eu não disse nada. – exclama Shyon estremecendo.

- **achou bom mesmo.** – exclama Babby e Kamila.

Nesse momento chegam Sandritus e Kissuki mais nada de Tricya aparece.

- oi gente desculpa a demora é que... – começa Sandritus mais é interrompido por Babby

- antes de qualquer coisa. – começa Babby suavemente. – **onde diabos esta a Tricya?**

Termina Gritando.

- bem que eu não queria ter vindo agora fiquei surdo. – fala Kissuki cutucando o ouvido pra ele volta a funcionar.

- e quem disse que você precisava vir? – indaga Babby

- então to me mandando! – exclama Kissuki pronto pra se mandar.

- naninanão você não vai a lugar nenhum fica paradinho ai. – ordena Koenma. – você Sandritus cadê a Tricya?

- bom ela não pode vir por que hoje de manha dois Youkai tentaram matar o Youko Kurama, uma dessas tentativas quase deu certo se Tricya não tivesse chegado a tempo a essa hora você estaria recebendo a visita dele e ela foi ferida mais esta bem foi só um arranhãozinho e por isso resolveu fica para vigia a segurança de Kurama Youko, e ela participarara da Reunião por telepatia. – Sandritus conclui a explicação.

- então vamos começa essa bendita reunião. – diz Koenma.

Ao dizer isso duas Youkais aparecem do nada e falam:

- Srº Koenma estamos aqui. – fala a mais velha das duas.

- Nice diga descobriu onde nossos inimigos se escondem? – indaga Koenma.

- sentimos muito mais nós não conseguimos, eles usam uma espécie de barreira de energia que faz com que suas energias fiquem mascaradas. – responde Nice

Nice tem na sua forma Humana possui 17 anos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos sua principal característica é maneira doce com que ela se comportar seus poderes são centrados no gelo ela é capaz de invoca um grande pássaro de gelo e possui a forma de uma ninfa de neve.

- Koenma as coisas vão esquentar creio que não é só Kurama que esta em perigo. – responde a Youkai de cabelos castanhos dourados e olhos castanhos claros.

- Nésça você descobriu quem é o líder deles? – indaga Koenma com esperança.

- não ele se esconde de uma forma que possa agir sem ser seguido e apaga completamente o rastro de sua energia espiritual. – responde Nésça

Nésça também possui poderes de gelo sendo que sua forma de gelo é um dragão na forma humana possui 16 anos e também tem a aparência de uma ninfa de neve.

- isso é complicado se continuar assim teremos muitos problemas. – Exclama Koenma.

*Koenma você precisa agir mais rápido* era a voz de Tricya na mente de Koenma.

*e você pensa que eu to fazendo o que? Dançando bale russo?* indaga Koenma na mente de Tricya.

*precisamos de mais aliados nossos inimigos não estão de brincadeira.* continua Tricya.

Nisso Babby se intromete:

***era pra você esta aqui sua idiota*** grita Babby estressada.

*não precisa grita agora fiquei com a cabeça oca. * fala Tricya sacudindo a cabeça pra ela volta ao normal.

Koenma se vira pra os outros e fala:

- bom teremos que agir logo então os aliados são Nice e Nésça do clã dos dragões de gelo e Shyon e Shollyn do clã da fênix dourada em breve teremos mais aliados por enquanto é só isso podem ir descansa. – diz Koenma sumindo na escuridão.

Todos vão descansar enquanto Tricya continua sua vigília mais ela tinha a companhia de sua irmã mais nova.

- você ouviu teremos que nos prepara. – diz Chizu-nee.

- eu ouvi sim, mais isso não quer dizer que será fácil. – exclama Tricya suspirando

- o sono dele estar agitado. – cometa Chizu-nee olhando através da janela.

- é sim mais hoje eu o farei dormir um sono tranqüilo. – exclama Tricya.

Tricya se aproxima da janela e a abre bem devagar e se erguerá pelo quarto sem fazer barulho e se aproxima da cama de Kurama e fala olhando bem para o rosto do rapaz:

- hoje você ficara bem hoje não terá pesadelos. – exclama de modo suave afastando os fios de cabelos ruivos do rosto de Kurama.

Tricya ergue as mãos e sobra novamente o pó da ilusão de etérea no rosto de Kurama fazendo com que um sorriso relaxado se forme em seus lábios e se afasta voltando pra fora depois de dar as ultimas instruções a Chizu-nee ela parte pra casa para descansar por que o dia seria longo.

Quem seria o estranho grupo de Youkais interessados em dar um fim em Kurama? Qual a ligação entre o Youko e a ninfa de arco e flecha? As respostas dessas e de outras perguntas você só saberá lendo essa historia que esta longe de ter um fim.

"eu queria senti-lo eu queria protegê-lo eu só não queria amá-lo"

05.º O Youko e a Ninfa

Era 00h00min quando Kurama despertara, ele ainda se sentia estranho com se todo o seu corpo ardesse e lentamente ao abri os olhos, se viu em meio a uma floresta o lugar era lindo possuía flores das mais variadas, um lago cristalino e animais de vários tipos. Ele viu varias moças vestidas com vestis de cores diferentes mais todas eram de certa forma iguais ou assim lhe parecia.

Ele nota que elas não o viam e aproveitou para apreciar o lugar era incrível com aquele lugar lhe trazia paz ate que viu duas figuras conversando melhor seria diz discutindo ele resolve se aproxima e escuta a garota que usava uma mascara em forma de borboleta dizer:

- **não me recuso a permiti que Youko venha ate aqui. **– Grita a Jovem Ninfa.

- **você não pode se recusa a que ele venha ele pode nós ajudar.** – grita de volta a outra ninfa

- **VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA YOUKO E UM LENDARIO LADRÃO**. – Exclama a Ninfa de mascara.

- Tricye sem discussão. – diz a rainha das ninfas.

- Babby reconsidere, por favor. – pede a princesa das Ninfas.

- não posso já dei minha palavra não posso volta atrás. – diz Babby se retirando.

Nesse momento uma outra ninfa surgir e fala:

- irmã não insista sabe que Babby não voltara atrás. – diz chizu-nee

- não permitirei que Kurama Youko se aproxime da lagrima de sangue. – diz Tricye decidida.

- o que vai fazer? Sabe que não deve ataca o Youko. – fala Chizu-nee.

- logo você saberá. – responde Tricye se afastando.

Nisso ao se afasta ela acaba passando por Kurama que fica paralisado por que ela dissera aquilo? Quem era essa Kurama que ela falava? Mais antes que pudesse percebe estava em outro cenário era a entrada de um vale e ele pode ver que lá se encontrava um amontoado de pessoas na maioria mulheres que estranho a tal Tricye não estava ali onde será que aquela garota estava?

Nesse momento ele viu duas figuras se aproximando uma de pele alva, cabelos prateados, orelhas de raposa e uma calda também prateada e o rosto... Ele não pode acredita aquele era ele não exatamente ele mais era seu rosto exceto por ele ser ruivo e outro ser digamos assim quase loiro. Mais um pouco e Kurama desviou os olhos para o outro ele era moreno possuía vários chifres e... Não podia ser aquele era um de seus grandes amigos o Yomi ele viu quando os dois se aproximaram das garotas e ouviu o moreno fala:

- saldou a rainha das ninfas a que honra nos recebe. – fala Yomi se curvando.

- é um prazer revê-lo Yomi seja bem vindo ao vale das flores da lua. – saldo a rainha os dois.

- agradecemos a honra majestade. – novamente é Yomi que fala.

Notando o estranho silencio do Youko ele que era sempre tão galanteador foi então que percebeu o olhar dele em cima de uma árvore e pode ver que avia uma garota ali e ela usava uma mascara em forma de borboleta.

- essa seria..? – indaga Yomi vendo o interesse de Youko na garota.

- minha meia irmã a princesa regente Tricye! – responde Babby olhando severamente para a irmã.

- é uma honra conhecê-la alteza. – diz Yomi

- sinto não pode dizer o mesmo Yomi. – mais Tricye não olhava pra Yomi ao dizer isso ela olhava sim para Youko

- bom pelo menos sei que essa Indireta não foi pra mim. – fala Yomi com um sorriso.

- **garotinha mimada.** – exclama Youko

- **Youkai convencido.** – retruca Tricye

- **eu ouvi isso.** – avisa o Youko.

- **me surpreenderia se não tivesse ouvido.** – falou Tricye debochando.

- **garota insuportável.** – fala Youko por entre dentes.

-fica calmo Garoto calminho. – fala Chizu-nee sem percebe que provocava Kurama.

- **eu sou uma raposa não um cachorro.** – exclama Youko irritado.

- então ta rosnando por quê? – indaga Tricye rindo.

- **sua... Sua...** – começa Youko sem sabe que adjetivo usar

- **sua... O que? Olha o que você vai fala se não quiser perde as orelhas e a calda.** – avisa Tricye em ponto de bala

Sem agüenta mais aquela troca de farpas Babby e Yomi interferem na briga:

- Tricye Hyashikage controle-se. – ordena a rainha.

- me perdoe majestade. – pede Tricye se curvando ainda em cima da árvore.

- o que esta havendo com você Kurama? – indaga Yomi sem reconhece o amigo.

- **essa garota que começou.** – fala Kurama Youko.

- **serio, pois eu podia jura que você tava doido pra terminar essa briga.** – diz Tricye com um sorriso nos lábios.

Antes que as coisas saírem de controle Babby interferi de novo:

- já chega vocês dois parem com isso aqui não é o mundo dos homens pra ta nesse barraco. – grita Babby estressada.

Tricye se curva diante do tom de Babby.

- peço que me desculpe irmã. – fala Tricye de modo doce.

Yomi cutuca Kurama e que fala:

- também peço desculpa majestade. – fala Kurama se curvando.

- vamos esquece esse incidente mais vocês dois receberam uma pequena punição. – diz Babby com um meio sorriso.

- que assim seja minha irmã. – reponde Tricye submissa.

- com queira vossa majestade. – fala Kurama youko.

Tricye não gostou nadinha do sorriso da irmã mais velha ela sabia que acabaria em maus lençóis principalmente quando se tratava do imbecil a sua frente.

- terão que fazer a vigia do lago de rubi juntos. – conclui Babby sorrindo de modo maroto.

- **EU E ESSE IMBECIL VAMOS TER QUE FAZER A VIGIA?**- indaga Tricye sem acredita.

- isso mesmo e juntos. – exclama Babby de forma calma.

Nisso Tricye desce da arvore em um movimento gracioso e parar de frente pra Kurama:

- ninguém merece. – exclama Tricye.

- você não perde por espera princesinha. – revita Kurama com um sorriso maroto.

Enquanto observava aquilo cena O ruivo se perguntava o que era tudo aquilo? Por que ele tinha sensação de que aquele lugar lhe era familiar e uma clareira em volta com árvores florida com flores num tom de vermelhas e azuis, as flores eram todas tipos rosa e ele pode há vista e não muito longe ele avistou a tal Tricye perto de um lago pelo que Kurama pudera ver era da cor do mais puro vermelho e ao lado dela se encontrava uma garota de cabelos loiros e mexas vermelha de incríveis olhos verdes.

Ele se aproxima delas já havia percebido que estava preso em um tipo de sonho se não podia sair dele tão cedo o melhor era aproveitar enquanto não se tornasse um pesadelo. Enquanto se aproximava das meninas ele pode percebe uma leve marca no ombro da garota de mascara de borboleta era em forma de uma meia lua ele podia ouvir a conversa entre as duas.

- então você e o Youko vão fazer a vigia do meu lago hoje? – indaga a dama do lago.

- sim ordens da rainha Babby minha querida meia irmã adora me mete em rolos bem grandes! – responde Tricye suspirando.

- Tricye não entendo você Youko nunca lhe fez nada me diga o que tem contra ele? – pede a dama do lago vermelho. Fazendo uma pausa e continua. - seja sincera. O que esta havendo?

Ainda com um suspiro e desviando o olhar para a lua.

- não confio em Youkais raposas. – diz simplesmente.

- você esta mentindo justo pra mim sua melhor amiga. – diz a dama do lago.

- você não entenderia se eu realmente explicasse Herma. – responde a garota com uma expressão triste.

- Hioga Youko? Esse é o problema não é? – indaga Herma se colocando ao lado da sua guardiã.

- **sim meu pai maldito Youkai raposa e maldita hora em que minha mãe o conheceu.** – exclama Tricye em alto e bom som.

Herma suspira olhando triste para sua protetora e protegida por que do mesmo jeito que a Ninfa do pó de etérea a protegia ela da sua proteção.

- Tricye não faça nada que possa magoá-la, não julgue o youko Kurama pelo que um parente dele fez não seja uma julgadora injusta, não condene para depois não ser condenada também. – aconselha Herma voltando para dentro de seu lago.

Nisso seu animal de estimação se aproxima era um tigre siberiano de pelos brancos e olhos vermelhos com o seu segundo sua meia irmã quando ela nasceu à companheira do tigre do seu avô havia da cria a uma ninhada de tigres e uma dos filhotes tinha os olhos de um tom vermelho igual ao seu e por isso havia sido lhe destinado com protetor e assim seria e quando ela morresse ele também morreria e era justo isso que entristecia a ninfa de borboleta.

- deveria ouvi o que a dama da lagrima de rubi diz minha princesa. – falar o Tigre.

- você também acha que devo tentar confia no Youko Mizuara? – indaga Tricye.

- isso é algo que somente vossa alteza sabe! – responde Mizuara.

A garota apenas sorrir tocando a cabeça do tigre branco e nesse momento ela canta uma pequena canção:

"eu vou sonhar acreditar que uma nova lua vai brilha, eu vou tentar te encontra é novamente aprender a amar olho pra o céu olho pra o mar e tudo o que vejo e o brilho desse seu olhar mais mesmo assim eu não posso te amar..."

Nesse momento alguém se aproximou fazendo a se calar e finalmente Youko Kurama surgir no meio da clareira e fala.

- hora, hora quem dirá que a garota metida a invocada teria tão bela voz. – comenta Youko Kurama.

- hora, hora quem diria que um sem classe com você saberia apreciar uma verdadeira canção. – revita Tricye.

Mizuara solta um rosnado ao ver sua dona e aquele Youkai discutindo isso faz Kurama da um passo a frente e dizer.

- com você a suporta amigo? – indaga Kurama acariciando o pelo branco do animal.

- isso não vai da certo vamos acaba nós matando durante a vigia do meu lago. – exclama Tricye já se estressando.

Kurama Youko se aproxima e fica bem enfrente a ela e coloca uma de suas mãos no rosto da ninfa e pergunta:

- o que tem contra mim menina? – indaga Youko suavemente.

- eu não confio em Youkais raposas. – responde Tricye afetada pelo toque dele.

- por quê? Nunca nos encontramos antes o que minha espécie lhe fez? – indaga ainda mais intrigado.

- por culpa de um Youkai raposa minha mãe esta morta! – responde Tricye com uma frieza nos olhos cor de sangue.

Isso faz o Youkai se afasta dela ele não estava entendendo mais nada o que realmente ela queria dizer com aquilo. Mais Youko não precisou pergunta nada ela continuou.

- minha mãe era meio ninfa e meio humana era a mulher mais bela de todas ate que resolveu vir para esse mundo meu avô o rei já estava em certa idade e queria que sua única filha assumisse o trono e assim o fez caso-se com um Youkai de sangue puro e pouco tempo depois deu a luz a Babby que por ser a primogênita herdaria o trono cinco anos depois o marido de minha mãe morreu e ela levou seus objetivos adiante era a melhor governante que o nosso povo já teve. – nesse momento Tricye faz uma pausa e fala vendo as águas do lago. – Três anos depois quanto já estava tudo em ordem minha mãe foi da um passeio pelo mundo das Trevas em sua caminha ela encontrou um Youko raposa de cabelos pratas e olhos da mesma cor que os meus ele diz a que amava e a seduziu então ele sumiu deixando a desesperada minha mãe não tinha mais vontade de viver ela foi definhado...

Nesse momento dos fatos Tricye se interrompe e Kurama fala:

- continue o que aconteceu? – indaga Youko suavemente.

- semanas depois minha mãe soube que daria a luz a uma cria do Youko Hioga sua felicidade foi grande mais não o suficiente para manter ela viva dia após dia ela retornava aquele maldito lugar na esperança de revelo e sempre era a mesma decepção, ele não estava lá nove meses depois eu vim ao mundo e nesse mesmo dia minha mãe o abandonou mim deixando aos cuidados de Meu avô Kenaka e minha irmã mais velha a Rainha Babby quando completei 6 anos ele me deu o Mizuara que possui o mesmo vermelho nos olhos então quando estava mais velha sem querer ouvi meu avô e Babby comentando o que houvera á 19 anos atrás jurei nunca ama alguém com minha mãe amou meu pai jurei odiar todos os Youkais raposas mais não posso condenar todos pelo erro de uma pessoa por isso peço que me perdoe Kurama Youko. – finaliza Tricye voltando a se senta na beira do lago.

Naquele momento Tricye pode ver o sorriso de Herma no reflexo da água e Kurama se aproxima senta ao seu lado e fala:

- acho que agora faz sentido sua hostilidade na verdade Youko Hioga era meu primo. – fala Kurama olhando a Lua.

- então achou que somos parentes. – exclama Tricye e continua. – mesmo assim ainda tenho minhas duvidas se devo ou não confia em você.

- não vai lhe custa nada tenta então amigos? – indaga Kurama estendendo a mão

- amigos! – responde Tricye apertando a mão de Kurama

E Shuuichi não consegui entender por que aqueles sonhos? O que isso tinha haver com ele?

Mais ele não tinha tempo pra pensa num pisca de olhos aquela cena sumiu dando lugar uma outra cena chocante o vale parecia esta sendo atacado ele via as ninfas e os animais correndo pra se salva nisso surgir um Youkai que se aproxima do lago de rubi e uma ninfa se coloca entre ele o lago:

- **NÃO SE APROXIME NAKARI.** – ordena Tricye.

- hora, hora se não é a princesa regente. – fala Nakari se aproximando.

- mantenhas se longe dela Nakari Nariva. – exclama Youko.

- o que temos aqui? Há quanto tempo Kurama Youko? – fala cinicamente.

- da ultima vez você quase perdeu seu pescoço? Quer perde ele de vez hoje? – indaga Youko

- vamos Kurama você deve sabe por que estou aqui. – exclama Nakari

- eu sei você quer a lagrima de sangue. – diz Kurama e continua. – mais sinto dizer que não o terá.

- então vamos lutar Youko. – exclama Nakari materializando sua espada

- Hunf! Idiota pode vir. – exclama Kurama também materializando seu chicote de rosa.

Tricye se aproxima de Kurama e fala desesperada:

- não Kurama não lute você não deve se ariscar. – pede Tricye com uma lagrima nos olhos e continua. – é dever meu proteger o rubi de sangue não seu.

- acredite Tricye não o protejo por ser meu dever ou não o que estou protegendo não é o rubi de sangue e você. – exclama Youko indo em direção do inimigo.

Nisso dois Youkais surgem na frente de Tricye e a segura pelo braço ela se debate mais estava tão preocupada com Kurama que não consegue se solta esqui aparece do nada um garoto de cabelos negros e espetados e olhos também vermelhos com leve coloração negros.

- chamas mortais. – exclama o garoto acertando os inimigos.

- Hiei! – exclama Tricye. – mais como...

- vamos deixa isso pra depois achou melhor você ir proteger aquele lago. – diz Hiei apontando o lago que era atacado

Tricye correr ate Lá no caminho materializa seus dois sabres e avança contra os Youkais ela golpeia um a um os inimigos ate chega ao lago e fazer uma barreira.

- barreira de quatro pontos norte, sul, leste e oeste barreira reversão interna. – exclama Tricye e quando ela se vera vê Herma já fora do lago com algo escondido nas mãos. - que isso?

- esse é o rubi de sangue ele na verdade e bem maior que isso mais seria difícil você esconde-lo se ele permanecesse na forma original então o reduzi ao formato de um pingente em forma de borboleta colóquio em seu pescoço não importa o que aconteça ninguém ira repara nele. – explica Herma colocando o colar no pescoço de Tricye e exclama. – agora vá e lembres se nunca julgue para não ser julgada nem condene para não ser condenada.

Depois Herma faz Tricye desfazer a barreira e entra na luta também enquanto todos lutavam Tricye ia em direção de suas irmãs Babby e Chizu-nee que lutavam um pouco longe a certa altura uma lança passa raspando nos braço de Babby fazendo a mesma fica sem ação nisso Tricye grita para Chizu-nee.

**- Chizu-nee, Yomi levem a rainha pra longe disso protejam ela e vou ajudar Kurama.** – diz Tricye e assim que os dois balançam a cabeça em afirmativo ela se afasta.

Ela pode ver ao longe Kurama lutando com dois Youkais e ver Sandritus e Kissuki que também lutavam em certo momento ela ver algo que a faz gela Nakari percebendo a concentração de Kurama em lutar com seus subordinados decide que aquele seria o momento perfeito pra dar um fim de vez naquele Youko maldito ele então pega uma pequena adaga e a lança em direção ao Youko Kurama que não percebeu o movimento.

- **Kurama cuidado!** – grita Tricye correndo e se colocando entre ele a adaga.

No momento em que Kurama se vira ao ouvir o grito de Tricye ele não tem nem tempo de reagir ele só pode vê a garota se jogando na sua frente e a adaga se gravando em suas costas ele ouvi um grito.

- **AI... DROGA...** – grita Tricye com uma dor insuportável.

- Tricye... Diz alguma coisa... – pede Kurama desesperado

- eu... Mato... Esse... Infeliz... – exclama com dificuldade.

Ela se vira materializa seu arco e mira bem no rosto de Nakari que grita de dor caindo ao chão com a mão no rosto e grita.

- **MALDITA GAROTA VOCÊ ME PAGA.** – grita Nakari fazendo seu exercito recuar.

Vendo que seu povo estava seguro Tricye cambaleia sem se agüenta em pé e cai de joelho nisso todos se colocam em volta dela Kurama se ajoelha ao seu lado a amparando.

- Tricye você vai fica bem agüenta firme. – pede Kurama.

- ai... Eu não vo... Eu não vou agüenta mais tempo... – fala Tricye com dificuldade de respira.

- não diga isso. – exclama Kurama e se vira para Babby. – majestade chame o curandeiro faça algo.

Quando Babby ia se levanta Tricye segura sua mão e fala:

- não... Minha... Irmã... Não... Adianta... e tarde demais. – diz Tricye soltando o braço da irmã.

Ela leva a mão ate o cabo da adaga e a puxa de uma só vez fazendo com que mais sangue jorrasse do ferimento e de seus lábios e um gemido ainda mais forte escapa de sua boca.

- droga... No fim eu na... Não consegui matar... Aquele... Idiota... – fala Tricye com uma dor sem precedentes.

Todos ficaram em silencio sabiam que não adiantava mais lutar sua princesa regente não sobreviveria ela então se virou para Kurama que a deita em seus braços e fala levando a mão a mascara e retirando nesse momento ate mesmo Shuuichi Minamino ficara estático.

- parece... Que... – Tricye respira fundo mesmo que com dificuldade. – parece que é aqui que nos despedimos Kurama.

- não diga isso você não pode morrer por que me protegeu por quê? – indaga Ele inconformado

- talvez quando nos encontrarmos em uma outra vida eu responda essa pergunta! – fala Tricye levantando a mão.

Kurama segura à mão dela entrelaça seus dedos nos dela e fala:

"cabelo prateado e olhos amarelos" Kurama recita.

"cristal verde, vermelho é sangue" recita Tricye olhando nos olhos de Kurama.

"amizade certa e amor errado" continua Kurama com uma lagrima solitária descendo sua face.

"volte a terra e aqueça meu coração" recita Tricye limpando a lagrima com a outra mão

"e acalma a minha alma com o seu perdão" finaliza Kurama e Tricye ao mesmo tempo.

- quando nos reencontramos essa será a primeira coisa que você lembrar. – diz Tricye sorrindo apesar da dor.

- não faça isso lute não desista. – pede Kurama.

- não estou desistindo apenas recuando para descansa por que no fim a batalha só foi adiada pra uma outra vida. – fala Tricye e olhando pra o céu do vale fala. – voltaremos a nos ver em breve Kurama ate lá não esqueça "olho pra o céu olho pra o mar e tudo o que vejo e o brilho desse seu olhar."

E então com um suspiro Tricye fecha os olhos e se despedi da vida deixando para trás não somente sua família mais seu amor secreto nesse momento os dois Kuramas gritam ao mesmo tempo.

- **NÃO... NÃO MORRAR NÃO ME DEIXE SOZINHO NÃO DEIXE AS TREVAS DOMINAREM MEU CORAÇÃO DE NOVO VOLTE TRICYE, TRICYA...** – pede os dois ao mesmo tempo

Nesse momento uma luz branca toma conta de Kurama e diante de surgir uma ninfa de longos cabelos loiros com mexas vermelhas.

- então você se lembrou já não era sem tempo. – responde à estranha moça.

- você é Herma não é? – indaga Kurama reconhecendo a moça.

- isso mesmo Youko Kurama com você pode vê a mais ou menos 15 anos atrás você era um temível Youkai raposa um lendário ladrão que se redimiu mais que voltou para o lado do mal depois da morte de minha guardiã ela renasceu e você também mais não era pra você lembra-se disso agora sinto mais terei que apaga essa lembrança de você ainda não é a hora de você sabe a verdade. – diz Herma suspirando

- por quê? Deixe-me com essas lembranças! Deixe-me desperta lembrando-me dela. – pede Kurama desesperado.

- sinto muito mais não posso. – responde Herma triste. – você não deve lembrar-se disso um dia quando nos encontra eu direi o porquê de você não pode fica com essas lembranças no momento.

Depois de dizer essas palavras Herma concentrar sua energia espiritual na palma de uma das mãos e a encosta suavemente na testa de Kurama e ele fecha os olhos e a lagrima ainda escorrendo pelos seus olhos e uma melancolia profunda no coração e Kurama volta a seu quarto agora com sonhos mais normais com todos os que os humanos tinham.

- desculpe Kurama mais isso foi necessário logo o momento chegara e seus segredos se revelaram ate lá lembres se do brilho daquele olhar da cor de um rubi refletido no seu olhar da cor da esperança. – fala Herma voltando para seu lago agora em outro lugar.

Naquele momento o despertado tocar e Kurama se levanta sem lembrar-se do seus primeiro sonho apenas não entendeu o que Tricya estava fazendo naquele que acabara de ter pelo jeito aquela garota era um enigma.

É pelo visto nosso querido Youkai raposa ficou confuso. Será que Kurama se lembra do sonho antes do tempo? Será que ele terá forças para encara a dor que vira junto com as lembranças?

Isso você só saberá nos capítulos que ainda eram rolar mais de uma coisa estejam certos essa historia ainda esta longe de acaba...

"a dor mais profunda não é aquela que doei por toda a vida mais aquela que doei por poucos instantes"

6º. O pingente da borboleta

Era 05h00min da manha quando Tricya se levanta outra vez o mesmo sonho e mais uma vez o mesmo sofrimento quando aquilo teria? Quando ela poderia dormi sem medo de acorda de senti a dor que afligia suas costas aquela adaga a perfurara dão fundo que ainda podia senti com se ela estivesse lá mais Tricya sabia que a dor só se agravaria isso era sinal de que Kurama havia se lembrado de parte do que acontecera no passado.

- droga ele não pode ter lembrado não ainda. – exclama Tricya.

Nesse momento surgir Herma de um modo impressionante assustando:

- que mania de me assustar! – exclama Tricya.

- desculpa força do hábito! – exclama Herma sorrindo.

- ele lembrou não foi? – indaga Tricya de forma melancólica.

- sim ele teve um sonho com o que houve no passado mais eu apague essa lembrança me doeu muito fazer isso ver o desespero nos olhos dele ver a lagrima solitária escuta o pedido pra desperta lembrando-se de você foi algo que me fez pensa se eu devia ter feito isso. – responde Herma.

- eu sei mais ainda não é o momento. – fala Tricya triste

- Tricye o tempo esta se esgotando logo o Youko despertara e ai as coisa ficaram difíceis. – fala Herma preocupada.

- eu sei mais a verdade sou eu quem deve fazer-lo lembrar do que houve no passado mais é difícil ate mesmo pra eu lembrar. – exclama Tricya

Herma se aproxima coloca a mão no ombro de Tricya e fala:

- não deveria ser difícil lembrar que você o amou que deu sua vida em troca da dele por amor quando lhe dei o pingente em forma de borboleta foi para você ter certeza que seria fácil suporta a separação que ainda havia a esperança de que existiria uma outra vida pra vocês estarem juntos. – explica Herma

- sendo a guardiã do rubi de sangue eu sei que ele significa liberdade e força eu sei que ele deveria me trazer confiança eu sei de tudo isso. – diz Tricya ainda angustiada.

- mais você se sente culpada por ele ter voltado para as Trevas do seu coração com a sua morte não é! – aquilo era mais uma firmação do que uma indagação.

- ainda não sei com pude me apaixona por ele logo eu que odiava os Youkais raposas. – diz Tricya suspirando

- não se engane você ainda o ama só que agora e sua forma humana que a encanta. – diz Herma sorrindo

Herma se aproxima e coloca a mão nas costas de Tricya a sente úmida e ao olha seus dedos ver sangue nele e fala preocupada.

- Tricye o que é isso? – indaga Herma alarmada.

- eu não sei isso doe muito. – responde Tricya serrando os dentes

Herma pega um pano limpa ferida e ver a antiga cicatriz feita pela adaga de Nakari ela sabia isso iria ter conseqüências muito serias. Depois de tomar um banho e escovar os dentes Tricya vai para a escola Herma a observa de longe sabia que algo de muito ruim iria acontecer naquele dia.

- ela não esta bem não mesmo Herma? – indaga uma voz soberana.

Herma se vira e se ajoelha diante da dona da voz:

- rainha Babby eu temo pela vida de Tricye aquele ferimento esta se abrindo ela pode perde a vida de novo. – fala Herma com medo.

- novamente minha irmã se coloca em frente ao perigo temo que dessa vez nem mesmo eu possa fazer algo por ela nem mesmo tenta eu posso. – suspira Babby olhando pela janela.

- o tempo voa mais logo Youko voltara e não sei se isso será bom! – exclama Herma.

-vamos deixa nas mãos do destino. – diz Babby suspirando. – tenha cuidado minha irmã.

Ao chega à escola Tricya ainda podia senti uma dor quase insuportável droga maldita dor justo quando ela precisava de todas as forças para protege Kurama e fazê-lo lembrar do passado a primeira pessoa que viu ao entra foi seu primo Yusuke Urameshi que veio cumprimentá-la.

- Tricya você não esta com uma cara nada boa. – diz Yusuke preocupado.

- não se preocupe e só uma dor nas costas. – diz Tricya tentando acalma o primo.

- então quando faremos Kurama se lembrar do passado? – indaga Yusuke

- assim que o intervalo começa peça pra Sandritus fazer uma barreira de dois pontos perto daquela floresta quando eu adentrá-la junto com Kurama. – instruir Tricya.

- certo tenha cuidado. – pede Yusuke abraçando a prima.

- não se preocupe eu terei. – responde Tricya retribuindo o abraço.

Nesse momento Tricya percebe uma pessoa os observando e ver uma menina de cabelos castanhos chocolate e olhos da mesma cor ela olha pra Yusuke de uma forma triste e sai andando Tricya reconhecia aquele olhar era o mesmo olhar que ela dirigia a Youko Kurama no passado um sorriso discreto brincou nos lábios da menina de olhos vermelhos sangue. Os dois primos se separam e cada um vai pra a sua sala mais antes de ir pra a classe Tricya vai à procura da garota que vira ela sabia

Muito bem quem era aquela menina ela era Keiko Minamino Hatanaka irmã caçula de Kurama. Finalmente ela ver a garota encostada a um canto chorando silenciosamente ela se aproxima e fala.

- que foi por que a tristeza? – indaga de forma gentil

- não foi nada não se preocupe. – diz Keiko sem se vira ela sabia que era a garota ao seu lado.

- não precisa me enganar sei que esta Triste. – continua Tricya e fala. – Desculpa nem me apresentei sou Tricya Urashima Urameshi sou prima do Yusuke.

- muito prazer sou Keiko Minamino meia irmã de Kurama. – diz Keiko se curvando.

- ah então você é garota de quem Yusuke tanto fala? – indaga Tricya sorrindo.

- o que aquele imbecil falou? – indaga Keiko furiosas

- calma Minamino ele apenas disse que você era a irmã de um de seus melhores amigos e que apesar de se mandona era a mais bonita da escola. – diz Tricya rindo da cara furiosa de Keiko

- ele disse isso? – indaga Keiko sem acreditar.

- disse sim e me chame de Tricye todos os meus amigos me chamam assim e seremos amigas não é? – indaga Tricya sorrindo.

Keiko sorrir pra Tricya que retribui o sorri em certo momento Keiko percebe um brilho em volta do pescoço de Tricya e ao olhar mais perto e ver um colar e na ponta ela ver um pingente em forma de uma linda borboleta vermelha.

- nossa que linda corrente eu posso toca? – indaga Keiko

- claro! Fique a vontade! – responde Tricya sorrindo

Mais no momento em que Keiko tocou o pingente algo acontece um redemoinho se forma em volta das duas só então foi que Tricya percebeu elas estavam sendo levadas ao passado isso queria dizer que...

- **Keiko segura a minha mão.** – grita Tricya com a mão estendida

- **Tricya o que esta acontecendo?** – indaga Keiko também gritando.

- **logo você saberá agora não solte a minha mão de jeito nenhum.** – pede Tricya gritando

Enquanto segurava a mão de Keiko Tricya providencia uma barreira para que no momento da aterrissagem elas não acabacem se separando por não era para elas estarem sendo levadas a vida passada a não ser que Keiko fosse Selena a guardiã da esmeralda só uma coisa se passava na cabeça de Tricya: Keiko também pertencia ao mundo das Ninfas.

O que será que vai acontecer? Será mesmo que Keiko seria a dama do lago da esperança será que por esse motivo ela renascera com irmã do lendário Youko? O que será que iria acontecer isso só o passado dirá nesse momento presente e passado se misturam seria Tricya capaz de ajuda Keiko a entender os mistérios do Makai e do vale das flores da lua? E por fim seria ela capaz de proteger o cristal da esperança?

Isso nós só saberemos no próximo capitulo que será uma revelação sobre a existência do rubi e da esmeralda e por que elas são importantes para os três mundos.

07º. Passado, Presente e futuro o equilíbrio dos três mundos parte 01.

Quando Keiko desperta ela se encontra em um lugar estranho ela podia jura que estava no corredor da escola falando com Tricya a prima de Yusuke ela pisca mais uma vez e se levanta olhando ao redor e fica encantada aquele lugar era lindo cheio de flores e ela viu um lago da cor do mais puro verde? Que lugar era aquele?

Onde estava Tricya? O que estava acontecendo?

Então Keiko ver outro lago e se aproxima só que diferente do outro lago esse era vermelho sangue ela se aproxima mais e então uma voz se faz ouvir em suas costas.

- bem-vinda ao vale das flores da lua! – diz uma voz família e suave.

- Tricya que lugar é esse. – diz Keiko se Virando e estaca ao ver a garota a sua frente. – o que houve com você?

Diante de Keiko se encontrava uma garota de olhos vermelhos, cabelo prateado ate a cintura, ela tinha uma coroa adornada de flores de ouro e uma meia lua no centro e suas roupas eram as de uma fada na verdade a discrição seria a de uma ninfa. Tricya se aproxima só então Keiko nota que ela usava uma mascara no formato de uma borboleta igual ao pingente que pedia em sue pescoço.

- Keiko essa é minha verdadeira forma por que nesse mundo meu nome não é Tricya Urashima e sim Tricye Hyashikage. – fala a garota para Keiko.

- onde estamos? – indaga Keiko seria.

- esse e conhecido com o Makai mais precisamente o mundo das Trevas esse é o lugar mais lindo e puro desse mundo! – responde Tricye sorrindo e estende a mão a Keiko. – venha a um lugar onde quero levá-la.

Keiko segura à mão de Tricya e juntas chega a um lago de cor do mais profundo verde aquilo não era real não podia ser Keiko olha pra Tricya e percebe que seus olhos brilham de um modo mais intenso:

- Tricya por que estou aqui por que vc esta aqui? – indaga Keiko confusa.

- é uma longa historia Keiko uma Historia de dor e sofrimento uma historia de morte! – explica Tricya com uma sombra sobre os olhos.

- por favor, me conte pra que eu posso entende. – pede Keiko apertando sua mão.

Tricya suspira e diz de forma suave:

- eu posso fazer mais do que contar eu posso te mostra. – diz Tricya de modo intenso.

- então me mostre. – pede Keiko sem hesitar

Tricya apenas respira fundo e recita:

*que se abram as portas do passado que se fechem as portas do coração*

Nessa instante as portas paralelas do Makai se abrem e Tricya olha uma ultima vez pra Keiko e essa apenas acena com a cabeça e as duas adentram os portões da dimensão paralela sem saber que os destinos de suas vidas estavam prestes a mudar.

Será que Keiko capaz de entender o que estava pra acontecer? E Tricya será capaz ela de suporta as revelações do passado de sua mãe?

A viagem ao passado apenas esta começando.

"nada é impossível pra quem acredita e eu acredito."

08º. Passado, Presente e futuro o equilíbrio dos três mundos parte 02.

Durante o percurso em direção ao passado Keiko se indagava o porquê de justo ela havia sido levada aquele lugar!? Ela ainda não sabia se podia acredita naquela garota mais em seu intimo ela já acreditava qual motivo que Tricya teria pra mentir?

No momento ela apenas podia espera pra vê o que aconteceria nesse momento Keiko avista uma luz túnel e percebe que era o destinos delas e sabia que estaria mentalmente preparada. Enfim os pés delas tocam o chão mais Keiko nota que aquele era o mesmo lugar onde estavam antes ela olha pra Tricya e percebe as lágrimas em seus olhos é nota finalmente uma mulher na frente das duas junto com uma menina de mais ou menos cinco anos e um senhor que aparentava no Maximo 70 anos mal sabia Keiko que aquele velho possuía muito mais anos que isso sem aguenta mais a irmã de Kurama pergunta:

- você a conhece? – indaga Keiko

- sim essa é minha mãe a mãe que não conheci! – responde Tricya e continua. – vamos temos que nos aproxima.

- certo vamos. – concorda Keiko

Elas se aproximam lentamente e ao chega mais perto possível elas param e assim podem escuta o que as figura conversando.

- Hiliane filha minha você não deve se aventura nas profundezas do Makai. - exclama Kenaka

- pai faz mais de anos que estou aqui e só o que conheço é o vale das flores da lua desejo conhecer mais alem de onde estou. – exclama Hiliane de modo determinado.

- não sabes o que queres filha as fronteiras para alem do vale são cruéis e perigosos a Youkais que não hesitaram em te ataca. – diz o velho Kenaka.

- não se preocupe acaso não confia em mim sendo eu a rainha desse vale? – indaga a Hiliane sorrindo

- faça com quiseres mais tome cuidado. – pede o ex-rei das ninfas.

- voltarei em breve. – e se virando pra sua filha de cabelos loiros com mexas azuis e olhos azuis. – Babby devera se comporta ate que a mamãe volte.

A pequena apenas cena com a cabeça e uma das ninfas a leva pra brinca com um unicórnio. Depois que vê a filha ir se vira e diz:

- pai eu voltarei em breve confie em mim. – pede Hiliane e se afasta pra saída do vale.

De onde estava Tricya observa tudo com expressão de profunda tristeza ela podia viaja entre os tempos mais não podia interferir entre eles vendo aquilo Keiko indaga:

- Tricye o que vai acontecer? – indaga Keiko

- aqui começa o sofrimento da minha mãe! – responde Tricye.

Keiko olha pra Tricye de modo confuso e as duas a caminha ao lado e ao mesmo tempo distante da mulher que se aventurava nas profundezas do Makai em certo momento do caminho Hiliane para e Tricye fica estática ela sabia o que veria ela sabia que ele logo apareceria ela não queria conhecê-lo ela o odiava.

- ora, ora o que temos aqui? – indaga uma voz masculina

- quem é você o que quer? – indaga Hiliane de volta.

- sabe princesinha uma mulher tão bela não deveria se aventura pelas florestas e caminhos do Makai! – responde o youkai raposa.

- não se preocupe não sou uma simples mulher e você siga seu caminho youko. – ordena H

66


End file.
